


Remnant

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koh can try, but someone stole Mai's smile long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> This weird and disturbing drabble was originally posted anonymously on the (now removed) kinkmeme. I think the prompt was just anything Mai/Koh.

 

 

The creature tightens around her, pressure forcing color into her otherwise pale face. His cruel mouth forms words: _You don't smile much, do you?_

 

Mai's expression is the most perfectly empty thing Koh has ever seen. “There is nothing to smile about,” she says.

 

 _Pain, then?_ , and the claws dig into her tender flesh. That's really cheating, but he's getting impatient. She's made her point, and now she will be his.

Only she doesn't flinch. “Is that all?” she asks. “My former employer could do better than that.”

But Koh is hardly finished now. His features shift, and Zuko's face looks back at her from his inhuman cowls. _Anger, then?,_ he asks. Faster than Mai can react, he shoves her legs apart with his strong claws, and rips the fabric covering her. Watching her face expectantly, he laps at her vulva with Zuko's tongue. _Pleasure?_ His voice turns sneering. _Hope?_

 

Mai's face remains unmovable. “I am always angry,” she says, “but it gives me neither pleasure nor hope.” Koh's breath hitches in anticipation as a tear courses down Mai's cheek, but without an accompanying expression it is merely water, and she allows it to wash through her.

 

Still without expression, Mai draws her knives.

 

 _Those cannot kill me,_ Koh says.

“I know,” Mai replies. “But I doubt they'll give you much to smile about, either.”


End file.
